Am I Not Good Enough?
by Nightfire01
Summary: That one question that was never answered.


Author's Note: This take place after Sailor Tin Nyanko attacks Usagi on the roof and Seiya asks that one question to Usagi. Hope you enjoy.

Nightfire

"_Am I not good enough?"_

The simple, yet complex, question echoed in Usagi's mind as she changed out of her wet school uniform and put on her pink pajamas, stuffing her feet into matching pink bunny slippers and untwisting the odangos.

Chibi Chibi sat on the edge of her bed, looking up at her, holding a stuffed animal. Usagi sighed, flopping onto her bed. Her eye caught the picture of her, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa that sat on her bedside table.

"_Am I not good enough?"_

Usagi had no answer to that question. Her mind was swamped with pain and confusion.

"Mamo-chan!" she sobbed suddenly, unable to help herself. Mamoru had always been their before to help her but now, she was alone. She closed her eyes, the tears running down her face. She didn't notice Chibi Chibi curling up beside her as she drifted off to sleep.

"_Am I not good enough?"_

Seiya looked out the window at the pouring rain outside, hoping Usagi had gotten home safe. Her friends had escorted her home when they found him and Usagi on the roof of the school, in the rain. He couldn't blame them for their cold behavior, they were loyal to Usagi.

He was glad that Yaten and Taiki had left him alone for once. He didn't feel like talking. He sat alone in his room, just staring out the window, thinking.

It was no use, he knew. Usagi already had someone she loved and it wasn't him.

The next morning Usagi walked down to breakfast. Her father and mother looked up, surprised to see her up this early and not flying down the stairs in a frantic race. Her eyes had shadows under them and she sat at the table without a word. Her parents had no idea what to make of this.

Usagi quietly ate breakfast quickly, not wanting to talk. Afterwards she set out for school, Luna following.

"Usagi-chan….," Luna started softly.

"I don't want to talk about it, Luna," Usagi said quietly. Luna was taken aback; it was rare for Usagi to hold things in.

"Well, I am here for you when you do want to talk about it," Luna assured her. Usagi just nodded. Luna frowned, really worried. She had been told about the rooftop thing with Seiya from the other girls. With the absence of Mamoru and Chibi-Usa going to the future, she knew Usagi must be lonely.

"Usagi-chan, Luna, hi!" Ami greeted them with a smile at the high school. Usagi forced a cheerful smile.

"Hi Ami-chan!" Usagi smiled happily but Luna noticed her eyes were still shadowed. Ami glanced at Luna when she noticed. Luna just shrugged.

"Ami! Usagi!" Makoto ran up, waving at them. She was holding a bag of what smelled like a home-cooked meal. Luna was thankful of Makoto's considerate foresight.

Just before the bell ran, Minako rushed up, out of breath.

"Where…were….you….Usagi? How...did…you….get…here…before...me? "Minako managed to get out while catching her breath.

"I don't know…." Usagi shrugged and walked into school. The four girls looked down at Luna.

"I don't know what is going on….I think it was to do with what happened yesterday," Luna said slowly.

"Poor Usagi…she must really miss Mamoru-san," Makoto sighed. Luna nodded but she didn't say that she suspected that there was more to it then that.

"Well, we will do our best to cheer her up!" Minako promised, smiling.

"Thank you," Luna said as the bell rang.

After school Usagi managed to avoid her friends and walked home alone. When she got home, she settled down to do her homework.

"Chibi?" a small voice beside her said. Usagi glanced over to see Chibi Chibi standing by her holding something.

"Hi there Chibi Chibi." Usagi smiled, setting down her pencil.

"Chibi!" Chibi Chibi repeated, tilting her head to the side.

Usagi picked up Chibi Chibi, letting herself focus on the present, letting all the chaos going on around her go to the back of her mind. For a few moments at least she could truly be at peace.

Seiya couldn't concentrate on the music before him; his thoughts kept wandering to Usagi. He couldn't stop thinking if she was ok or sick from being in the rain. He knew Yaten and Taiki disapproved of him being concerned about Usagi but he couldn't help it. He was supposed to be concerned for _her_.

He decided to get away from his 'brother's' constant remarks and lectures. He let his feet take him where they wanted to, finding himself standing before Usagi's house. He looked up at her room. The lights were still on which meant she must still be awake.

"Seiya?"

He looked up to find Usagi standing at the balcony, holding a sweater around her shoulders.

"Hi Usagi."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment. There were so many things that Seiya wanted to say to her but something held him back.

Usagi felt torn. She had Mamoru. But now she was starting to question her relationship with him. He never wrote her, never called. But what made her feel guilty was that she didn't mind. What she did mind was being alone. But there was still her destined fate. She sighed, feeling the weight of fate on her shoulders.

They talked of mundane things, keeping their conversation light. Seiya promised to come to her school festival which made Usagi smile. While she had no future with him, at least for now they could be friends.

Seiya's smile faded as he walked back to his apartment. He would always love Usagi but he knew that life was against time. He would have to return to his planet and she had Mamoru. It wasn't fair and it didn't make Seiya any less heartbroken but it was life.


End file.
